


To be Whole Again

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [24]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative Universe- Vitriol AU, Character Death, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Change always happen.One change comes by and decides to stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Three word prompt: shine, torn, peace

Another day of residing in an empty manor.

Another day of relaxing in the lounge, only to be standing and staring out the windows.

  
The His reflection gazed back at him, stale expression with a cold glare.

A new appearance for the new owner of the manor.

  
Only a few weeks in and slowly, the shadow ghost was starting to get used to his new form.

Eyeshadow was still being worn, and now it was reflected with the red scleras and the shine of green irises.  
The jacket he now wears is already comfortable and helps increase his vanity just a little more.

  
Time and patience is all he needs.

  
"Danny..."

  
Thankfully, the silence was gone, and a certain voice broke through.

She stood there, staring at him, but with concern.

 _More_ concern lately.

  
"What's wrong, Valerie?"

  
Some tension came off, but there was.....hesitance?

  
"You know you can tell me anything..."

  
One steady glance to him and then down her radar, the Red Huntress was giving a long pause.

Until...

"You're not going to believe me but.....I've found some ghosts that you....might want to see."

And from there, interest was captured.

 

* * *

 

Now the interest is rising.

  
"Over here, I saw them behind some wastelands here."

Poltergeist kept up behind the huntress, her hover board whirring over said wastelands.

"Valerie, who are these two ghosts you so desperately want me to see?"

 

And there it is again.

A wave of anxiety just went through and the tension came back to her shoulders.

  
"I.....I can't really say but you'll see...trust me."

And of course, he did.

  
Both of them flew down behind the wastelands and found an empty area, completely ransacked from any sort of life left.

It was like a miniature waste land itself; bleak and barren with flat surfaces and nothing to provide.

A sad sight.

  
"Over here, I found them around this corner."

  
The shadow ghost followed, and the curiosity was slowly rising as they round the corner.

  
Only for it to die down very quickly.

 

  
Poltergeist just stared.

He felt his core ripping apart slightly.

No,  
His heart.

  
From a clear distance, they floated,  
Aimlessly within their little atmosphere,  
Eyes constantly gazing around,  
Lost...

  
"This is why I wanted to show you.....Danny......it's them. I'm certain it's them but as..."

  
_His wail tried to mow them down, but it wasn't enough_

_Their screams were frantic, and hoarse from so much wasted endurance._

_He has to save them,_

_He has to!_

_However......_

  
_Everything went by so fast..._

  
_The specters were murderers that day._

_Danny Phantom has failed his friends,_

_"Sam!! Tucker!!!"_

  
_For the last time._

 

  
"Ghosts."

Poltergeist gave off a response before whispering slightly.

"They're ghosts....."

His heart was already torn in pieces.

"They didn't get the chance of moving on..."

 

Not like this.

 

  
The shadow ghost didn't realize he was approaching them slowly, but he didn't blame himself for that.

He felt the huntress' presence follow right behind him.

Light teal and cherry red eyes looked up, immediately cowering from their new visitors.

The two newly made ghosts huddled next to each in fear,  
Yet the one with lavender skin tried to pose herself as threatening with a glare.

  
Poltergeist simply stated at them, stared at the souls of his deceased best friends.

_They didn't move on_

_They're in the Ghost Zone now..._

  
"Don't be afraid...we are not your enemy..."

  
His throat was tightening up too much from sheer remorse, he had to keep himself in control.

  
"Who are you??"  
"What do you want with us?"

  
Of course they wouldn't recognize him at his current state,

But...

  
"I...I think the better question is....do you know who _you_ two are? Your names?"

More silence,

Confusion and doubt.

  
Poltergeist kept pressing on, despite how much it began to hurt.

"Do you remember your lives before you two....were..."

Don't

_Don't._

_Get a hold of yourself._

  
A steady hand was pressed onto his shoulder, clasping around the green studs and having a gentle grasp.

The shadow ghost looked up to see the Red Huntress, looking down at him with sincerity in her eyes.

She's going to be his anchor for now.

So he continued.

"Before you.....died...? Do you remember your past selves?"

  
The two ghosts before him only had a puzzled look, before looking down, pondering with furrowed eyebrows.

  
_They don't remember_

His heart broke again.

_They don't remember their past lives..._

 

  
The hand holding onto Poltergeist gave a gentle squeeze, trying to help keep his composure as much as possible.

Poltergeist stared at the two ghosts before clearing his throat slightly.

"I know your names..."

  
That caught their interest.

  
The shadow ghost continued.

"You are Samantha.....or Sam, is what you were known as."  
He looks over the other one.  
"And you are Tucker, Tuck is a small nickname, but mostly Tucker."

He swore he saw a twinkle in their eyes.

"I'm Sam....."  
"My name is Tucker....."

 

  
He wondered, if he can bring their memories back,  
Give out reminders,  
Little by little,  
And they'll remember more,  
Remember him,  
And Valerie,  
And their families,  
Their lives,  
And then they'll...

Move on.....

  
No.

They'll move on.

If they gain back memories,

They'll move on,  
And never come back.

 

  
Poltergeist didn't want that.

He didn't want to lose his friends again.

So he made a proposition.

  
"I have some knowledge on your past lives, and I can provide that easily to your well being."

The ghosts of Sam and Tucker looked up.

A gloved, clawed hand met their sights that showed nothing of peace.

 

  
"The Ghost Zone is a horrible and nasty place; You two are young ghosts, fresh out from death. Anyone can take advantage of you, or hurt you."

The huntress' hand lifted.

"I can provide you protection and knowledge, in return, you simply have to live at my side..."

  
Sam and Tucker's eyes wandered back and forth, from themselves to the offered hand.

  
I promise I can help you remember yourselves again, and soon, it'll be for the better..."

Promises,

He'd thought he would never make one again,

However,

The rules have changed.

  
The ghosts of Sam and Tucker felt more at ease, and with a less sunken appearance and more of hopeful gazes, they took his hand.

Poltergeist had to control himself even more.

  
They trust him.

  
The huntress still did her honor at being his anchor, for just today. She didn't know what to say, but to only close her eyes and breathe in control motion.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

The shadow ghost only gave a nod.

  
Guiding them home almost felt utterly relieving, yet concerned.

As long as he makes sure not too much information is spilled, their memories won't serve them so well.

Other than that,

  
He has his best friends again.


End file.
